


Things Change In a Hundred Years

by BalloonBalls



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-03 13:55:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8716480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BalloonBalls/pseuds/BalloonBalls
Summary: Outcasts. Outcast isn’t even something that can begin to describe what we were, what we are. ‘Inhuman’ they called us, creatures that didn’t belong with humans, that should’ve been locked up. Kept away. ‘Monsters’ they called us, inhuman beings that were dangerous and not meant for society. To them we were nothing, nothing but experiments and free labor. We were never allowed to be around the humans, at least a hundred years ago we were killed, tortured, beaten. And for what? Because we have an ability normal people don’t have. They want to kill what they don’t understand.





	1. History in the Making

Outcasts. Outcast isn’t even something that can begin to describe what we were, what we are. ‘Inhuman’ they called us, creatures that didn’t belong with humans, that should’ve been locked up. Kept away. ‘Monsters’ they called us, inhuman beings that were dangerous and not meant for society. To them we were nothing, nothing but experiments and free labor. We were never allowed to be around the humans, at least a hundred years ago we were killed, tortured, beaten. And for what? Because we have an ability normal people don’t have. They want to kill what they don’t understand. 

 

Over a hundred years ago we were kept on a tiny island, far away from civilization and kept in a containment breach. We lived behind only the strongest walls that kept us in place with our prison. Experiments unraveled shortly after the first ‘monsters’ were found. Humans were afraid of our abilities, what we could do. We’re not morphed, we don’t have sharp fangs and long nails, webbed feet and wings attached to our backs with three eyes. We’re normal. We are humans, humans with gifts. We’re gifted individuals with one extra special power. 

 

Some of us can never die, that might be our power. Others can lift things with their minds, and many more abilities. The ones who never die still live to tell the story of thousands of years past. Humans, however, soon realized how special we ‘monsters’ are. They took us all into capture, if you were found to be a monster you were taken immediately and brought to the tiny hell island. We were shackled, we were used for forced labor, pain and suffering. It was hell. Some were experimented, how they had these powers and why fascinated the humans. Millions of us were slaughtered, but they didn’t want our kind to die out. 

 

They eventually forced us to populate. We were never allowed to die out, we couldn’t fight humans out of fear of punishment and we were something they absolutely must figure out the secrets of how we tick. Children were taken, studied. Raised by scientists, taking from their mothers and fathers. Scientists watched them grow into adults, but didn’t let them grow peacefully. They were even more brutal to the children than the adults, they believed we were never children. We were just young ‘monsters’. 

 

Eventually time passed, we got used to our living conditions, but we always wanted an escape. And that’s just what we did. We broke down those fucking walls, and headed to the humans, off the tiny island. Eventually, we took rule over the humans. In some places of the world, humans and monsters live in harmony. It’s like they’re one in the same, but in other places humans get spat at and even killed if they’re in monster territory. Humans have it the worst here, in Italy. 

 

Humans have now retreated to the underground of Italian streets, hiding from monsters who own the streets of Italy. It’s only fair for what they did to us for thousands of years, we’ve only been free for a little over a hundred years and war has broken out. Hundreds have died all over the world, human and monster. All because of a little fear. If a human is seen in monster territory, they’re shot to death over here. 

 

Things should’ve never turned out this way, but now look. I never even lived through captivity, but I’ve heard so many stories, after all it is my past. My ancestors were born in prison walls, died in prison walls. All for being different. And now my family and I are free with the rest of the monsters. Thanks to the past, however, we’re family and we must stay close. At any moment something could happen to them, things have happened to my family. We’ve never always been together, the five of us, but we’re close now. 

 

First is my mother, Celes. She’s the money maker, mainly lives in her biology lab. She’s a biologist and studies the differences between monsters and humans, basically committing the same experiments in the past but not hurting anyone in the process. She’s a very kind young woman, but a very sad one at that. We’d never be able to leave her, she’s way too sad for that. 

 

My father, Locke. He stays at home and bonds with my siblings and I. He’s a charming young man with a ‘past’ but is sweet nonetheless. However a few years ago he abandoned us for a year with no word from him, we never knew where he went but one day, randomly, he just left. And just as randomly one day he came up, and ever since then he’s been trying to build his relationship back up with my family ever since. 

 

My little sister, my little bratty, adorable princess. Namine. She’s so young, only fourteen, but she means the world to me. She might be a bit of a hand full, but I’d do anything for her. She’s a quiet young soul who is afraid of herself. She dreams of being human, even she’d live a life of hell. Her power, her ability, scares her. She’s afraid that one day she and everyone she loves will be locked up like we were in the past. She has nothing to be afraid of, but everything in this world scares her. 

 

My twin brother, Ventus. He’s a little...childish. Not entirely, he’s not completely helpless. He’s a sweet guy though, I’ve spent every moment of my life with him, quite literally. But honestly, he’s a pain in the ass but an awesome twin to have. “Never say never” is something he pretty much lives by. He’s done some crazy shit in his time, even trying to walk from Italy to France to his lover, but we locked him up so he really never got to do that. If anything, out of the two of us, he’s most likely to make something out of his life. 

 

Then there’s me. My name is Roxas, and I am a monster. My mother says I’m level headed, my dad says I’m too mature for my age, my brother says I’m too depressed for my age, and my sister says I’m a lovely person to be around. So that’s a plus...right? 

 

“Roxas, stop taking three years in the shower and get out! You’ve been in there for thirty minutes!” Ventus shouted at the door. Oh, one more thing. Ventus daydreams and I over think, either way we’re both stuck in our head. “I’m contemplating the pros and cons of taking mom’s car and driving to Brazil and working as a merchant wearing the most yellow clothing I can find.” I yelled back at him. 

 

“Pro. You get a wider range of people to be around. Con, new language.” Ventus shouted back. “Learning. Never mind.” I sighed, shutting off the water and opening the shower door, stepping out. I grabbed my towel and wrapped it around my waist, walking over to the door and opening it. “Roxas, do you shower in a sauna? The bathroom’s covered in mist!” Ventus complained, kicking his shoes off to the corner. 

 

“Maybe I’m trying to sweat out my tears from living in this house for eighteen years.” I said, stepping over to the mirror and combing through my wet hair with my fingers. “Roxas I already tried doing that when I joined track sophomore year.” Ventus said, throwing his hoodie in the corner. “Hey are mom and dad asleep?” Roxas asked, looking over at Ventus who was now tossing his belt to the corner. 

 

“I believe so, why?” Ventus asked, not stripping down anymore until I decide to leave the bathroom. “Awesome, okay. I’m going into town, cover for me if they wake up, okay?” I say, making my way out of the bathroom. “Roxas, not again.” Ventus sighed, turning to my direction. “Yes, again. Nothing bad happened last time, nothing bad will happen today.” I responded, grabbing the towel Ventus laid out for himself to use for my hair. 

 

“Fine. Just don’t go underground, okay?” Ventus said, a little worriedly. “Yes, mom.”


	2. December Chills

The snow was light, barely falling. The weather was a little cold, a little chill. It’s early December, I remember that much. But I lose track of time and dates, and it all becomes a big jumble. The streets, even at night, are still hustle and bustle. Monsters of all types walking past, walking by. Even children have passed by me with their anxious parents walking with small gifts for Christmas. It’s a little too cold to be a little too cheery. All these people that I see, I will never understand. 

 

“Stupid fucking humans like you don’t deserve to be up here, you deserve to die at the hands of the cold.” A cold voice shouted in an unfamiliar direction. I turned my head to the direction of said noise. There were two men, one dressed in all black, face covered. Looking down there was a redhead rolling in the small pieces of snow, pained. “I just came for food...there’s nothing under-AH!” The man screamed out in pain, holding his stomach. The man was glaring at the man holding onto himself. 

 

“What...are you doing to me-” “You’re lucky I’m not calling the cops.” The man spat at the other, looking down at him. This...this isn’t right. The human looks so deathly thin, pale faced, and dirty. “Hey, leave him alone.” Not a good idea. Once I realized I said something it was too late, both of them were looking at me and I was completely fucked. He turned his attention over to me and narrowed his eyes. 

 

“Just leave him alone okay. H-He’s a pitiful human, I-I mean just take some p-pity on him.” God I sound like an idiot, my stutter is definitely getting worse. The man sighed, and a sharp pain stabbed into my head, traveling down to my whole body. “W-What the-?!” The man walked over to me and pushed me down to the ground. “Come on fight like a man, or are you trembling in fear over me?” The man smirked, kicking my stomach. “Leave him alone!” I look over to my right to see the human running up to the man and pulling him away from me. Then turning him around and kicking him right where...the sun doesn’t shine. The pain stopped when the man turned his attention away from me, and he fell to his knees. 

 

The human kicked him in the face, causing the man to fall to the snow. “Come on we’re getting out of here.” The human grabbed my hand and lead me away from the scene, walking into some corner alleyway. “Thank you for saving me back there.” The human said, warming his hands together some and eventually stuffing them in his pockets. “Sure.” I mean he kinda rescued me too, kinda. “Why did he beat you up?” I mean I know why, he’s human. But majority of monsters just turn stray humans in for the cops. Not personally beat them up, and any helping bystander. “I...was caught stealing. I wanted some food, I haven’t eaten in days.” He says, looking down at the ground. 

 

“You don’t...eat the food that’s for the underground?” I asked. “No, only people who still have money on the table get to eat food without stealing for it. I mean it’s just the life we live.” The man said quietly. “I’m sorry.” It’s the only thing I could think to say, what else am I supposed to say? “Don’t worry about it, thanks for rescuing me.” He said before taking his shaking hand out his pocket and raising it to me. “My name is Axel.” He stated. Axel. It’s a nice name, I like it. “Roxas.” I say, taking a deep breath. I know once I make contact with his hand I might read his memories, I’ve never seen human memories before. 

 

I took his hand and shook it. A little girl flashed into my head, she had red hair that was like a boy cut that kinda drooped over her face a slight bit. She had big, bright blue eyes that shone and smiled. She looked about...Namine’s age. Axel pulled his hand away, and that’s all I could see, that little girl. “Hey, are you okay? Your face looks a little...pale.” Axel said, giving me a funny look. “Huh? Oh, uhm, yeah, yeah I’m fine.” I kinda tumbled over my words, yeah, but I mean...that’s normal, right? 

 

“Okay good, I don’t want to have to give you mouth to mouth or anything.” He joked, smiling and chuckling slightly. I laughed, awkwardly, does my face really look that pale? “So, can I ask you a question?” Axel asked, then continued. “Do you...people hate us? Humans? Do you guys still hold a grudge on us?” Axel asked, putting his hands back into his pockets again. “I mean I know what we did was wrong and everything but...that was over a hundred years ago...you and I weren’t even born during that time, unless you have an eternal life span then I mean never mind.” Axel asked. 

 

“I mean, yes and no. People of older generations are still a little angry about it because their grandparents and parents told them stories when they were young so they’re still mad, but a lot of them are just power hungry and like the feeling that we have rule over humans and blah blah blah. Seriously if you ask me I think humans should just move away and move into someplace that humans live just as nicely as monsters, you guys are treated terrible here.” He looks down, then back up at me. 

 

“We can’t just pick up and move. We have family down here and we have no money to even get up and move in the first place. Let alone there’s no way we can even find money to get there.” Axel responded. “You can’t get a job?” I ask, and he shakes his head. “Work is so hard to find down there and you can’t get a job up here unless you have the stamp of approval which I mean that’s hard enough to get in itself.” Axel sighed, running his hand through his spiked hair. “I wish there was some way I can help.” I mean what is there for me to do anyway? Take him into my home? No way. 

 

“Nah, don’t worry about it.” Axel said, looking away slightly, his cheeks a bit red from the cold. My ears were pinging slightly from the wind, and he wasn’t even wearing a coat. “You at least need a coat or something, it’s cold out here.” I say. The last thing I can do is give him my jacket, so I do. I start unbuttoning it. “What’re you-” “I’m kinda short compared to you but you’re thin and it’s big on me, so take it.” I say, handing it to him. 

 

He gives me an odd look for a moment. “Think of it as I’m giving it to charity.” He gives me another odd look. “Charity? I don’t see myself sitting under a bridge shaking a can I found in the trash for change.” He says. “Well I mean...I just...take the damn jacket.” I say, and he finally takes it from my hands. “Thank you Roxas. I hope to see from you soon.” He says, putting the jacket on. “You too. Try not to get yourself killed, okay?” I say, and he smiles at me. “Thanks.” He turns away from me and walks out the alleyway and back into the streets, moving as quickly as he can. If he moves that fast he’ll look suspicious… 

 

Pulling my phone out my pocket, it was buzzing. I hit the answer button and put the phone to my ear. “Hello?” I ask. “Roxas?” The voice over the phone asks, shit it’s mom. “Uhm, hi mom.” I say quietly. “Roxas, are you running away from home?” Mom asked over the phone, her voice slurred slightly. Damn it. “No, mom I was just taking a walk around town. I’m coming back home-” “You’re not leaving us, are you? We love you very much you know and if someone here is hurting you we can fix things.” She said quietly, her voice cracking. 

 

“Mom I’m not leaving, are you drinking?” I asked, and she didn’t answer. “Jesus, okay okay where’s dad?” I ask, looking around the area I’m in. “I don’t know. Maybe at home.” Mom said. “Home? You’re not at home?” I asked. How does she know I’m in the city if I’m not home…? “I’m at the lab.” And she hung up. “Mom? Mom!” I shout into the phone, but no one answered.


	3. Family Matters

“Roxas, you’re home!” Looking over at the couch I see mom sitting on the couch, her head leaning against the back of the couch. “I thought you were at work.” I say, hanging up my coat in the coat closet. “Ehhh.” she said, smiling and standing up. “I missed you so much dear.” She said, standing up and walking over to me. I need to know what she’s been doing all this time, she smells of alcohol and she could’ve done something...stupid. “I missed you too mom…” I say walking over to her and hugging her tightly. 

 

She’s sitting in her office, on the phone. “No I haven’t seen him after I left for work...what do you mean he’s not home?! ...well maybe Ventus-....well it’s not my fault that my job requires irregular hours! ...At least I’m not the one who just got up and left, he’s probably acting like this because he feels abandoned! ...Don’t you dare bring this back to my work again! ….You know what I’ll call you back, we’ll talk when I get home.” She hangs up the phone and...she starts to cry. 

 

All of a sudden, the flow of memories stop and I realize she let go of me. “Mom, where’s Ventus, Namine, and dad?” I ask, looking up the steps. “Sleeping, maybe.” she says. “Asleep? Are you sure?” I ask, and she nods. “Well, I guess I should uh..head off to bed now.” I say stepping past mom and heading up the steps. I walk over towards the door that has a ‘do not enter’ sign on it and knock. 

 

“Ventus?” I ask, waiting. There’s a moment of silence, and the door slowly opens a crack. “Finally, you’re home.” Ventus says, opening up his door for me. I step inside and close the door behind me, Ventus’ laptop was open and he was on Skype. “Mom was throwing a fit. She was yelling at dad about how you’re ‘running away’ and how you feel abandoned and shit. She’s freaking out down there.” He says, sitting on his bed. “Yeah, I noticed.” I say, sitting down next to him. I need to know what happened, and if I can’t get it from mom I’ll get it from Ventus. 

 

“Give me your hands.” I say. “...Why?” He asks, giving me a weird look. “So I can find out what happened.” I say and he sighs, placing his hand over mine. I see a good look of Ventus’ room, so I guess I need to listen, rather than watch. “Roxas doesn’t want to live here anymore! He’s eighteen years old he just wants to roam around!” “No you don’t understand! He’s too independent for an eighteen year old, always sneaking off!” “He just finished high school this year in May what do you expect?!” “He’s still a reckless teenager! He’s not ready to explore the world yet!” 

 

I pull my hand away from Ventus, and just look at him. “It was...insane.” Ventus said, leaning against the bed frame. “Seems to be that way. How’s Namine? Is she freaking out?” I ask, and Ventus shrugs. “She hasn’t left her room.” He says, and I stand up. I need to see her, I need to make sure Namine is okay. I get up and look back at Ventus. “I’m going check on her.” I say, and step out his room. Closing the door, I shuffle down the hall and knock on the light brown door. “Namine?” I ask at the door quietly. 

 

“Roxas?” she asks quietly. “Yeah.” I say, and there’s a pause. The door opened and Namine looks up at me. “Roxas…” she takes my hand and leads me into her room, closing the door. “Hey Namine.” I say, sitting on her bed. “Are you really feeling abandoned?” she asks me, suddenly. “Huh? Oh, no, no. I just...like to explore.” I respond awkwardly. “Roxas…” she says quietly, sitting next to me on the bed and laying her head on my lap. “Roxas?” She asks, looking up at me. “Hm?” “You’re not going to leave me, are you?” she asks quietly. I smile a little and run my hand through her silky blonde hair. “Of course not.”

 

\------- 

 

I close my eyes and sink into the bath water. I wish there was some way I wasn’t so useless, I can’t do anything but hurt people. I upset mom just by existing the house, but I don’t even know why she wants me around. I let the warm water over take me as I sink into the tub further, opening my eyes to see my distorted hair strands flying around in the water. Ever since the fight between mom and dad about me, things have been...hard. Mom and dad have a lot of awkward tension and my siblings and I hate going out our rooms. 

 

It’s only been a day, but I’m afraid to even leave the house anymore. I want...to go on the streets again. I wonder if I’ll find the human again, what was his name? Axel? Axel. He was kinda...cute. When I replay that night in my head, I notice more and more details. The fact that it was lightly snowing, how he has reverse teardrop tattoos under his eyes. How he has bright green eyes that played with mischievousness and was like a cat. He pretty much was a cat, a stray cat. I want to see him again, but I don’t think I will. 

 

“Roxas?” a knock at the door irrupted. It was dad. “Yeah?” I ask, looking over at the door. “Are you in the bath?” He asked. “Yeah.” I respond and he sighs. “Roxas...I wanted to talk about yesterday, with your mother.” he says, and it sounds like he’s choking up. “What’s the problem?” I ask, sitting up in the tub and grabbing the towel I laid on the toilet. “Mom...hasn’t left the office, and it’s been since eight this morning and it’s eleven at night.” Locke said quietly while I step out the tub and start drying off. 

 

“Yeah?” I ask, but he doesn’t answer. “Can you...erase her memory from the fight, last night? She’s distraught and I don’t know what else to do.” I wrap my towel around my waist and open the bathroom door, stepping out. The cold breeze hitting my skin. “Dad. I...don’t think I should. I can read memories, alter them, and destroy them. If I destroy them I destroy the person themselves, and it’s just way too risky.” I say, and dad looks down. “I...know.” He says, putting his hands in his pocket. “ I can’t erase mom’s pain.” I say and he looks up at me. “I know. I just this would all…” and he goes invisible. “Disappear.” 

 

\------ 

 

“You’re fucking stupid. You’re just going to make mom and dad fight again.” Ventus says, sitting on my bed, then looking over at Namine. “Sorry Nami. But Roxas, you’re going to make mom and dad fight again.” He says. “Just turn into me and cover.” I say, slipping on my jacket. I want to see Axel again, he’s the only human I’ve ever met and I wanna know the difference between our lives. I know it’s stupid but I’ve just been thinking about it for a long time, and I know I’ll probably never find him again but I gotta try. Ventus turns into me and gives me a glare. “Come on me, let’s just stay home and make mom and dad happy.” Ventus says. “I think I’m ignoring my conscious for the night.” I say. 

 

“You’re going to make things worse.” Ventus says, and I look over at him and smile. “That’s what I do best. 

 

\---------------AUTHOR’S NOTE!!----------- 

 

Okay I feel like this chapter was a little….sped up kinda. I don’t know how to put it but I feel it was just a little all over the place and I don’t know how to get it to get some of my points across, and it’s really weird because I’m hearing about freshmen wanting to get married. Anywho, I really hope you all really like this chapter and all your comments are really supportive and make me strive to keep working on my stories. There’s a lot of places I want to take this story, and I would like to know which subject to touch on first. More on the monsters magical abilities part, exploring everyone’s powers and what their side effects and weaknesses are. More on the family problems, what’s happening with Celes and Locke, why Locke left for years and why Namine is afraid of herself and the past. Or more on relationships with people, the future relationship between Axel and Roxas, friendships with other future characters coming soon, the side plot that’s coming around soon, or the relationships he has with his siblings. It’s all up to you guys where this story goes and anything you all tell me is really helpful, and thank you for reading :) 

 

\--------SIDE NOTE!!------------- 

 

\------ = time skip   
Locke= power is invisibility   
Ventus= shape shifting   
Roxas= Read memories, alter the chains of people’s memories and use said memories as a weapon, able to destroy their mind by destroying their memories 

 

All other character’s abilities will be released later in time


	4. Bitter Winds

It’s cold, colder than yesterday. Probably the coldest day in the year, but it’s not that bad. The wind is blowing against my jacket, scarf, and hair. I don’t mind too much, I like looking at the brightly colored streets with fake santas ringing their bells and asking for change. Now that I notice it, a lot of people on these streets are human. I always thought that the grubby people were just poor monsters, but these are humans looking for food, money, clothing, water, anything and everything. They’re risking their lives just to get food and water, maybe even just for their families or friends. 

 

I’ve always wanted to talk with a human, and not save their life. I’ve always wanted to talk with a human like Ventus talks to Vanitas. Ah Vanitas, he’s an interesting breed of human. He has dark black hair that pokes out in all directions, and bright yellow eyes that have less evil intentions and more...mischievousness. Kinda like Axel’s eyes, but a bit more deviant. His skin is a light tan color, and he’s an overall attractive guy. However, he’s not someone I’d ever want to date, trust me. His language is broken since he was born in france. Ventus can have him, I’d never want him. 

 

Axel...Axel...Axel...as I walk down these streets all I can think about is seeing Axel right now and asking him as many questions as I can. I want to help him as much as I can, I want to see him again. The snow is starting to come down a little harder, snow is even crunching under my shoes, and children are running around the snow running from their parents. “Coming to town this time of year is really different, ya’know? We don’t have to walk as fast and hide as much.” Humans. It must be. Running, hiding, it’s a pair of humans at least. 

 

“Yeah I know. It’s even kinda fun walking around these streets. But we can’t stay for long, it’s dangerous nonetheless. Remember last time when you got beat up?” I pause. A human...beat up? Axel? I turn my head to the hidden street and run down it, Axel might be there, I may be able to see Axel again! “Yeah well I made it out of there just fine.” “Not without the help of a monster.” “Well it’s not like I’ll see him again, and he probably doesn’t wanna see me again. Besides, I can handle myself. I don’t NEED him, I just was in a bit of a...tight space.” 

 

I pause, I can see him. His red hair spiked in all directions, his green eyes glinting and sparkling, and he was smiling. There was another guy with him. He had long, blue hair. An X scar over his face, and bright yellow eyes. He was slightly smiling. He’s right, he probably doesn’t even want to see me anymore. I mean I’m a monster and he doesn’t want me around at all. I mean he looks like he’s at least in his early twenties and I’m eighteen, what would he want with someone like me anyway. But...I still feel this feeling of....sadness just thinking about it. 

 

I go to turn away, but my foot slips on the snow, on the ice. Damn winter! “Huh?” I hear Axel say, and I’m ready to bolt but my leg hurts from the little slip. “Monster!” the other one shouts, and I hear him running. “Saix no! It’s okay, this is the one who saved me!” Axel shouts, and I don’t hear running anymore. I’m faced away from the two, I don’t want to see them. They’ll probably read my face well enough to know what I’m getting at. “Him? He’s a scrawny kid!” Saix yells out to Axel.   
“Roxas, how did you find us?” Axel asked, a little worried. Breathe Roxas, breathe. You’re stronger than them, more powerful. If anyone can stop them, it’s you. I take a deep breath and turn around to face them, and they both look very panicked, Saix looking a little annoyed. “I just did. No one else spotted you if that’s what you’re worried about.” I say quietly, looking down at the snow. “Looks like the blonde is getting all fluttery about you.” Saix teases me and Axel, nudging his shoulder. “That’s not true!” I shot at him, looking up at the two of them. The two of them give me a puzzled look, and I realize I’m acting way more defensive than I should. 

 

“Just...Just get out of here before I call the cops!” I shout, and Saix looks very panicked. He doesn’t even give a second thought, he bolts down the road and leaving Axel behind. Axel glances at Saix before placing his hand on my shoulder and giving me a stern look. “You wouldn’t.” He says smugly, before giving a coy smile. “Watch me.” I say, but I think he calls my bluff. I really wouldn’t do that to Axel, or Saix. 

 

I turn my back to him, but he grabs my wrist and spins me back to him, looking me in the eyes. I’m almost positive he can sense the panic in my eyes, because I’ve never panicked this much in a long while. His catlike green eyes stare into mine, and I can’t read his face. I can’t even grasp his memories, my head is swimming and I can’t figure out if I’m reading his memories or my own. “Do you panic a lot? Your eyes are the size of the moon, but they’re a beautiful dark blue. I could lost in them so easily, even when I desperately try not to.” he says. 

 

I want to pull away, this is really scary. His face is close to mine, but not that close. Close enough that I’d be able to touch it with my hand if I wanted. He’s still holding onto my wrist, loosely. “Do you really think I’m someone you don’t need?” I ask, and he still has mischief playing at his eyes that sparkle and whirl. “Maybe. But that doesn’t mean I don’t wanna be your friend.” Axel says, and smirks. Are all humans so mean and cocky? “We’re human and monster, we can’t be friends.” I say, I just want him to let go of me. 

 

“You’re the one who pursued me.” He says. Shit...shit shit shit I can’t think straight! “Uh, I mean, it was just chance that I found you again bad mouthing me.” I say, quietly, glancing away from him. It’s nerve wracking, he’s just staring at me and it’s freaking me out. “You’re a really shitty liar.” I can’t take it anymore. I jerk my wrist away, and his hand let’s go. My head is spinning and I wanna fall down but I can’t. “Roxas!” He shouts and grabs my hand again, can he sense my dizziness? Does he know fucking everything?! 

 

“Roxas don’t fall…” He says, my world is starting to feel cold, and getting darker. Am I panicking this badly? What is going on? It’s freezing...is it the cold? I feel my body being pulled and a warm feeling on my head and body. He’s holding me, he’s trying to keep my up and standing. It’s really starting to get cold, I think it’s everything mixed together. The panic, the cold, everything. “Roxas…” He’s starting to fade, but I don’t want him to. He’s warm, his body is warm against mine and it’s...nice. I wouldn’t mind sitting like this for a while, even though he gets the biggest kick out of fucking with my emotions. 

 

“Roxas, I can’t carry you…” He says, but I won’t move, I can’t. This is what you did to me, you made me freak out this much that I can’t even stand on my own two feet. I feel myself going down, slowly, Axel is coming down with me. He lays me on the ground and he sits next to me, the snow engulfing my body with the cold. “Roxas, are you okay? Can you stand?” He asks me, but I’m too tired to respond. “Roxas?” He asks, and I can’t see anymore. 

 

\----- 

 

“I want to meet Reno.” A little red haired girl turns, to me. Are these Axel’s memories? “Someday, if he ever comes home.” I hear come out of my, Axel’s, mouth. “Will he?” she asks, leaning over to look at Axel. “I don’t know, princess.” Axel says, and I feel him raise his scrawny arm to pat her little head. “Hey, Axel? Will you teach me to fight one day?” She asks him, and I can feel a smile tugging at his lips. “Maybe.” He says, and everything fades out.


	5. Who and a Redhead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OKAY so I tried to make it a little more Axel Roxas time, deciding on focusing more on relationships for the time being. HOWEVER the sub plot has officially been added, trying to figure out....well you'll know what it is when you read it. I hope you're enjoy the story so far, and get ready to see less slice of life and more fighting with these powers.

Tears. It’s all I can feel. I’m not even sure if I feel them rolling down my cheeks, or if I’m even about to cry at all. I just feel the urge, even though I can’t open my eyes. I don’t know why I feel sad, I just do. I don’t hear a thing around me, it’s just darkness. Is this what hell is like? Eternal sadness and darkness? Maybe...but I feel like...someone is here, watching me. Someone’s here in this darkness and I don’t know where or who it is, but I feel someone’s watching me. Someone...a monster. Someone who can enter subconsciousness maybe? Or maybe I’m dreaming them up. 

 

“Can you hear me?” I hear a female voice call out to me. It’s...unfamiliar, but soft and a little sad. “Yes, but who are you?” I can’t speak, but I think she senses my answer, or hears me in my head. I don’t think I’m awake, or even alive. Am I dead? Or am I just dreaming? I passed out, didn’t I? But did I die? I think I’m still dreaming...maybe. “You’re not dead, you’re just asleep. Like I am.” She says, everything I see is pitch black. But...there’s a glimmer of light far away from me, like a pair of light blue eyes, like mine. 

 

“Asleep? Then how…” I’m so confused. Is she even a monster? Or is she some pissed off spirit or something? What...what the hell is going on?! Can she sense what I’m not trying to say outloud? “Don’t be afraid. I’m a monster, like you are. Though you may not remember me. I have been asleep for awhile now, and no one remembers me at all. But since I was born with the ability to communicate with anyone with their minds, since I’m asleep I can only communicate with sleeping people.” She says. 

 

“Who are you?” That’s...all I can really ask. “So...you really don’t remember me?” She asks, like I knew her once before. Is she supposed to be familiar to me? “Are you the reason why I feel like I wanna cry?” I ask quietly, my voice cracking up. Damn...fucking tears, go away! She gasps, and the bright blue eyes in the dark glow, and even well up. “You...You’re remembering me! I know it!” she shouts, and she sounds happy. I want to see her, if she’s really someone I know I want to meet her. 

 

“Let me see you.” I say, nervously. “You can’t. But you can see my memories if you try hard enough.” She says, and I hear a light clank of something hitting together. The darkness is fading, I can feel some of my limbs. I think I’m regaining consciousness, maybe. “Roxas, I’ll see you again soon.” she says. She’s leaving, isn’t she? Will I ever see her again? “Xion, wait!” and with the words I now find myself able to communicate, I feel a single tear roll down my cheek. 

 

\------ 

 

“Roxas! Roxas?!” I open up my eyes a little, glancing around my surroundings. It’s dark out, and there’s no snowfall but I feel it under me. It’s cold, and my eyes feel heavy. I was crying in my dream, right? I feel the tear from my dream that rolled down my cheek, was it real? Was she real? Xion? “Roxas! You scared the crap outta me!” I turn my head slightly, it’s Axel. He looks worried, and he’s leaning over me. I don’t think we’ve moved at all, or he hasn’t brought me anywhere at least. My head is in...something that’s kinda hard and soft.

 

He’s not wearing a jacket, just a flimsy t-shirt. Raising up my arms….I’m not wearing just my jacket anymore. “Do you remember what happened? How are you feeling?” Axel asked. “I’m okay...what time is it?” I ask, and Axel just shrugs. “Axel...what is my head in?” I ask. “My lap, you fell to the ground I needed to keep at least your head out the cold. I couldn’t carry you, I tried.” Axel said. So...he tried to save me? He risked getting caught, and dying of hypothermia just to make sure I was okay. 

 

“You’re probably freezing…” I say, trying to take off his jacket, but he shakes his head. “Not until you start heading home. Speaking of home…” Axel looks around. “I think it’s, really late. No one’s on the streets, so let me walk you home to make sure you’re okay.” He says, his eyes say he’s not kidding. “Axel, what if you-” “I don’t care about getting caught. You saved my life, so I’ll save yours.” Axel says. I close my eyes and let my head sink into his lap. It’s warm, sitting here with him. I don’t really mind anymore. 

 

“I’m sorry I freaked you out, Roxas. I didn’t mean to, you started shaking and everything.” He says, quietly. Apologetic. Axel, being apologetic. That doesn’t seem like something he’d do. Maybe he’s a very apologetic person, I don’t know. I turn my head to face his stomach, his torso. I don’t want to look at him and his sad eyes. “It’s okay. I’m sorry I freaked out so badly.” I need to apologize too, I must’ve scared him. A lot. “You did nothing wrong Roxas.” I feel something, someone, touching my hair. Running their hands through it, is Axel messing with my hair? 

 

“Sorry, it just looks so touchable I can’t help it.” He says, running his hands through it. He really is like a cat after all. I place my hands on the snow and lift myself off his lap and to look him in the eyes. Well, look him in the hair. The hair strands poke and spike all over the place, it feels like it’d hurt. I still wanna touch it. Actually...I wanna touch all his features. All his facial features, his skin looks soft to the touch. His eyes entrance me the more I look at them twinkle and shine, and those reverse tear drops...what do they even mean? 

 

“Is my...hair soft?” I ask. I feel my face getting to hotter, redder. I feel like I could cook something on my damn cheeks...why is my face getting hot anyway? Probably because I’ve never asked that question before, it’s embarrassing. “Very.” He says, petting it more, and smiling a little. All of a sudden, I feel something in my pocket. It’s buzzing against my leg, so I slide my hand in my pocket and pull it out. ‘Five missed calls from Ventus.’ Shit. 

 

“That thing’s been going off since you knocked out.” Axel said, and just as he finished his sentence Ventus made the sixth call. I hit the answer button and put it to my ear. “Hello-” “MOM IS COMING HOME IN FIFTEEN MINUTES AND IF YOU’RE NOT HOME WHEN SHE GETS HERE I SWEAR TO EVERYTHING HOLY I WILL HAVE ODIN RIP YOU TO SHREDS!” “Fifteen minutes you said?” “Yeah.” “Give me ten.” I hang up. “What’s the problem?” Axel asks. “I have to leave, now.” I say, standing up. My knees are weak, there’s no way I can make it in time. 

 

“Roxas you need to rest-” “I can’t, my mom is coming home and I need to leave now.” Axel pauses, not like he’s thinking but like he just received a slap in the face. 

 

Axel stood up and turned his back to me, going down slightly. “On my back.” He says. “I thought you said you couldn’t carry me.” “Not bridal style. On my back, now.” He says with such force and demand. That’s...weird. I don’t object though, anything to get out of running. I jump up on his back like he’s my force and I’m his noble steed, and he stands up and runs faster than I thought scrawny legs could ever move. 

 

\-----  
“We made it….” He says, putting me down at my door step. “Get out of here before you get caught here. Oh wait hang on.” I slip off the jacket he gave me and hand it back to him, and he immediately puts it on himself again. “Finally, warmth.” He smiles, taking a sigh of relief. I bite my lip, my chest feels like it’s swelling up and about to burst! It hurts...a little. “Axel, I want to see you again.” ROXAS ARE YOU CRAZY?! Why did I just say that oh my no no what the hell?! His face goes a little pink, and he looks at the snow. “I’m on the city streets everyday. You’ll find me, and I’ll look for you too.” he says quietly. 

 

“Alright, bye Axel.” I say, opening my front door. “Roxas!” I turn to look back at him and he grabs my wrist and pulls me into a hug. “Stay safe.” He says, letting go and walking down the steps. Leaving me dumbfounded as all living hell.


	6. France Fairytales 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> okay so....this is the extra plot. Basically I'm pulling a Junjou Romantica/Sekai Ichi Hatsukoi and putting two stories into one title, but they link up together in the end. So I hope you won't mind, this won't take away from the base story and this is a side story. Enjoy (:

Harmony. Harmony is something you could say about living here. Some parts of the world, humans are fucked over in more ways than one. We had an incident over a hundred years ago, we all died off and repopulated, died off and repopulated, died off and repopulated. But that incident is merely a memory in the textbooks. It’s like WWII, I mean we don’t judge fucking Germany, they just fucked up a little. Just a little. I didn’t come here for a history lesson though. 

“Sora! Come on, grab your jacket and let’s go!” Vanitas calls out to me, jangling his keys in my face. Must’ve zoned out. “Yes mom.” I say, going over to my coat rack and pulling out my cotton jacket, tying it around my waist. “Yeah yeah, come on let’s go! You said we’d go ice skating today!” Vanitas said, opening the door. “Vanitas you’re a fucking child.” I say, following behind him and closing the door. The winter breeze brushing against my face, giving me goosebumps all over. 

“Fuck you Sora.” Vanitas says while I lock my front door. Vanitas and I have been friends, best friends, since we were young. It was always a group of us. Me, Ventus, Vanitas, and Roxas. But then the damn twins moved away to Italy and it’s just....now it’s Vanitas and I. Vanitas and I get into the car and he locks the doors. “Aw, I can’t drive?” I ask as he backs out of the driveway. “Last time you did that, you crashed my car.” Vanitas said, pulling into the road. “You know your car is unnaturally fast.” 

\---------- 

“So, why ice skating?” I ask, opening the front door. “Why not? It’s the perfect time. Everyone’s competing and it’s gonna be fun.” Vanitas says, making his way to the male locker room. “Competing? The professionals are competing, we can’t even stand on the ice.” Vanitas laughs and sits on the bench, grabbing the skates out his bag. “Yeah, but I think it’ll be fun if we learn.” He says, taking off his shoes. “Will it? Do you know how many times we’d fall on our asses? Those people have been training for years, and doing ballet.” I say, sitting down next to him. 

“I’m not saying we’re going to become professionals. I’m saying maybe we should try and at least get the balls to do a jump.” and I laugh. Us? Me? Doing a jump? I can’t even get on the ice in socks without falling, much less fucking skates! “Vanitas, I’m not suicidal. Even they fall! On TV!” I shout, and he laughs. “That’s the point! It’s like wipeout. But on ice. Ice out. Wipeout on ice-” and before he can finish all his puns, I punch him in the arm. 

“To the rink!” Vanitas says, standing up with his skates. “Fucking hell this feels like a woman walking in hooker boots.” Vanitas says while trying his hardest to walk. “If only we could just glide on our asses.” I say. Standing up, I also try my hardest to walk with him, and we take about twenty minutes just to get to the damn rink itself. “Where is everyone?” Vanitas asks, looking around. “Behind...the ice?” I say, and Vanitas looks around. Everyone is standing behind the ice, just watching. 

Looking over at the ice again, there’s only one person. He has silverish hair that goes down to a little longer than the shoulders. Bangs cover his eyes and goes down to his nose, but I can still see his face. His skin is pale, light. And his eyes are a blue-green, that seem to sparkle on the ice. He’s wearing a sweatshirt and sweatpants, but why is he the only one on the rink? Why isn’t he doing anything? 

And he’s off, he’s dancing on the rink. He’s moving fast, really fast. He starts backwards, his hair moving almost in slow motion before he does a quick spin which brings him back forwards. He’s dancing, a lot. It’s like he’s doing ballet on the fucking ice, and then I’m awestruck. He jumps, he jumps and is spinning in the air, and lands on one foot. One fucking foot! And he keeps moving, he didn’t fucking fall! What the fuck?! He’s inhuman...I swear to God. Everyone is just staring at him, just as awestruck as I am. 

He just keeps going, how is he not exhausted? He kinda scares me. And he stops, he stops in the middle of the rink, and I realize I zoned out again mid performance. The crowds are clapping, even Vanitas is clapping for him. His head stays down, like he’s having a staring contest with the ice below him. “Hey! Everyone out! Don’t bother him!” Everyone cleared out, I guess that’s the rink owner. Is this like some sort of professional dancer or something? “Come on Sora, let’s go.” Vanitas says, following the crowd out. 

I don’t want to follow the crowd, I want to talk to this super hot guy, get his number, and fuck him. I walk over to the ice, and I can hear Vanitas walking away, leaving me. He finally looks up, his silky silver hair swishing around as he lifts his head up. His eyes, I can’t even tell if they’re small or large. He has small eyes, that show a large story. They look sad, and maybe that’s good. That’s one thing I’m good at, I may not be able to feel it but I can definitely sense it, emotion. 

He smiles a little bit, I guess it’s one of those smiles that say “I’m just trying to be polite but don’t talk to me, I don’t want to.” but I’m just gonna pretend I can’t feel it and keep moving. His eyes panic, and he skates over to me. He stays on the ice, but one more movement and he’d be on regular ground, and vice versa for me. “Hi.” He says, his voice is deep. It’s deep and ‘dark and mysterious and edgy’, but the way he said hi is everything but. “Oh, I just came to skate.” I say, smirking at him and going onto the ice. I mean I have my skates on, and besides, maybe he likes guys like this. 

“Get the fuck off the rink.” I spin around and just stare at him. I’m shocked, truly, I mean he...that was odd. Well I don’t know him at all, so maybe it’s not and I read him wrong, maybe. “Since when did you own this rink?” I ask, and he smiles a bit. Why is he smiling? Smiling to cover anger or something? Is he a secret sadist? What? “I suppose you’re right, but the owner said-” “Fuck the owner.” and I skate on the rink. Fuck, don’t fall. If you fall I swear to God. Do not ruin your cool guy act. 

“What’s your name?” I hear him ask me, and I turn to him, my legs wobbling. “Sora.” I say, and pull the biggest, fakest smile I can muster up. He smiles too, slightly. “I’m Riku.” He says. Riku. It’s an interesting name to say the least. “You know, if I meet you again I won’t be able to identify you by your face.” I say, and he gives me a puzzled look. “Your hair, it’s nice and all, but if I saw you commit murder I would identify you as ‘the guy who has hair longer than the latter in Metal Gear Solid.” and he laughs, at least he has a sense of humor. “I get that a lot, but the latter is a new one.” He says and pulls his hair out of his face with his hand. “Luckily I won’t be committing murder any time soon.” 

“Any time soon?” I ask, and he smiles. Not a ‘maybe I will’ smile but a ‘oh hey you got the joke’. smile. “Sora! Come on we gotta go before we get thrown out!” Vanitas shouts to me. “Bye, Sora.” Riku says, and I just smile at him as I skate away.


End file.
